Sankma
Sankma er den anden af Sholaks tre ”sønner”, bror til Zëeris og Virgo , og den der valgte at gå egne veje. Han kendes som Manden med Vindskovlen, ''og hans symbol er vinddraven. Han betragtes tit som gestalten for al glæde og kådhed i livet, men er også flyvsk og flygtig som vinden. Derfor inkarnerer Sankma også forandring og lunefuldhed. Han er spilopmagerens og spøgens og gækkens representant, og står for skuespil og musik. Mange højtider, fester og fejringer er i Sankmas navn. Sankma har valgt et liv på vejen fri for travlhed og bekymringer, og er traditionelt også alle vejfarere og vagabonders Gud, og ham man beder til når man skal foretage en rejse. Vinden og sæsonernes skiften drives af Sankmas vindskovl, og når han er vred slår har huller i himmelen som skaber lyn og torden. I kraft af vinden har Manden Med Vindskovlen også en særlig tilknytning til fugle, og det er almindeligt for et Sankmatempel at have en voliere med alle de lokale fugle. '''Typiske tilbedere:' Først og fremmest alle troubadourer, skjalde, skuespillere og gøglere. Men en typisk Sankmatilbeder er også enhver vandrerer, og kunne være en ubekymret lykkeridder eller en stimand eller vagabond. Blandt visse grupper af kriminelle er Sankma også populær fordi han repræsenterer ubekymrethed og en går-den-så-går-denattitude der kan (mis)tolkes som at ligge tæt opad samvittighedsløshed. Sankmatilbedere er at finde blandt alle, der lever i nuet, stoler på heldet, og tager den fra dag til dag. Tilbedelse: '''Helt grundlæggende, så kommunikerer man med Sankma gennem ”meditativ” draveflyvning, hvor man drager ud på en vindblæst vidde et sted, sætter en drage op og lader tankerne flyve i Sankmas navn. Derudover er det traditionen at man finder små såkaldte ”vejsidealtre” til Sankma rundt omkring i det ganske land. Manden med Vindskovlen er jo også gestalt for alle vejfarere og vandringsmænd, så det er kun naturligt at der findes steder rundt om på mark og eng hvor man kan bede til Sankma og gøre en ofring til ham. Disse små alter er som regel meget rustikke og primitive, ofte bestående blot af fx en stor kamepsten eller en tilskåret træpæl. Det er regel en normen at den som bruger alteret (der jo tit kan stå ubrugte i åresvis når de er placeret langt ude i vildmarken) gør det i stand ved fx at luge ud hvis ukrudt har spredt sig, fjerne visne blade, og generelt gøre pladsen pæn og rydelig. Her brænder man så tørrede blomster og urter (af samme grund er det for mange Sankmatilbedere en personlig udfordring altid at holde øjnene åbne efter særligt sjældne eller smukke blomstre, der så kan tørres til senere brug) af, og lægger gerne fine, kulørte fuglefjer, som bliver liggende til Sankma (som regel ganske hurtigt) viser sin gunst og blæser dem af sted på fygende vinde. Sådan kan man være heldig midt ude i ødemarken at støde på et ældgammelt, furet stenalter, indgraveret med draver og fugle og overgroet med mos – hvis der da ikke har været en Sankmaner for nylig og skrabe mosen af for at erstatte den med små fuglefjer og brændte blomster. '''Klæder & Symboler: Vinddraver og harlekintern, samt desuden alle fugle. Den himmelblå farve, sølvkæder. Sankmapræster og –præstinder bærer løs, lyseblå robe og hvide sjaler, og afbleger deres hår til sølvgråt. Sankmas Ædelsten er Sølv. Højtider & Ceremonier: ' Alle højtiderne på nær Purgatose ledes naturligvis an af en præst eller præstinde hvis en sådan er tilstede i lokalsamfundet. ''Dravedag, 30. Misiska. Lokalsamfundet samles på den nærmeste bakke eller høje punkt og flyver med kulørte draver hele dagen for at ære Sankma, og alle bærer lyseblå gevanter. Overalt er der dækket op med farverige forårsblomster. Hvis vinden har været god, er der om aftenen dans, musik og underholdning til langt ud på natten hvor man takker Sankma for hans velsignelser. Men hvis dagen har været dårlig, tolkes det som sikkert signal om Sankmas misfornøjelse, og så må intet lys må brænde efter solnedgang, hvor alle formanes at gå samvittighedsfulde i seng. Solhvervsnatten, 30. Melendo. Dagen er én stor festdag. Alting har lukket, og fra morgen til aften drikker, æder, horer og fester man i ét væk. Det er fest der skal fejre livet, og dette er dagen hvor alt er tilladt og man kan bryde fri fra hverdagens bånd og slå sig løs som en konge. For en stund skal man glemme i morgen og blot nyde at være til. Hver egn og by har sine egne, særlige ritualer og ceremonier; fællesnævneren er blot fest, farver og glade dage. Men alle steder går alle, der endnu kan stå oprejst, ud ved midnat og skråler ad månen, og klapper og hujer for at lave så meget støj som muligt og udbasunere sin lykke. Mange steder er kulørte lys, kærter og røgelse en del af denne ceremoni. Purgatose, 1. Nussin. Dagen er helliget refleksion og indre fokus. Man går lange ture i smukke omgivelser for at bemærke sæsonens forandring, tidens skiften, og altings foranderlighed, og skal huske på sin egen flygtighed. Sjælen ”blæses igennem” og renses for at bringe ny klarhed til personen. Der er ingen egentlig kollektiv fejring eller ceremoni, men alle anerkender den fælles selvransagelse, og man smiler og nikker til folk man møder på sin vej. Går man ikke i seng som et nyt, harmonisk menneske om aftenen, anses det som havende været en skidt dag der varsler ilde for den kommende vinter. Nytår, 30. Tannan. Denne store vinterfest har sin grund i årets afslutning og vinterens komme. I Sankmas ånd og til hans ære æder man sig om aftenen så stopmæt man overhoved kan, efter at have fastet i et helt døgn. Nu ved man, at mindst tre måneders hård og streng vinter følger, hvor maden for mange vil være knap, og for at forberede sig på dette på festlig vis, følger man Sankmas lystsøgende tilgang til livet ved at gøre et godt indhug i den mad, der skal holde vinteren over. Det er de fleste steder traditionen at man i lokalsamfundet leger eller spiller en eller anden form for fælles, fysisk aktivitet for at bygge sund apetit op til det såkaldte Vintertaffel om aftenen. Inden middagsmaden kastes korn for vinden i en symbolsk gestus. '''Udtryk & Jargon: ”Sankmas glæde” både i udbrud over noget godt, men også som hilsning, ”Hurtig som Sankma” (betyder lunefuld), ”Taget af Sankma” (betyder forduftet eller forsvundet). Man siger om kvinder der menstruerer, at hun ”er pinet af Sankma” eller ”i Sankmas vold”.